


Without You

by WarbleretteSammy36



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarbleretteSammy36/pseuds/WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok this is my first Rikurt please be kind.  Riker has a crush on his best friend Curt who until recently was married to Kim. (I didn't want to make Kim out to be the bad guy so I made it that it was a mutual decision for them to split)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

Riker was sitting on his bed with a notebook in his lap and his guitar on the floor leaning against his leg. He had just found out that Curt and Kim had ended their marriage mutually a few weeks ago and remained friends, they had discovered that although they loved each other they weren’t in love with each other. He put his notebook aside he couldn’t concentrate on writing music right now. He was trying to decide if he should tell Curt how he felt about him and if he did how long he should wait until he did so.  
He picked up his guitar and without really thinking he found himself singing an older R5 song:

You’re on my mind

Every night

And in the morning when I wake

Don’t leave me lonely

Can you just hold me?

Together before I break

I just can’t breathe

Without you without you

I’m so lonely

Without you without you

I just can’t be

Without you without you

Cuz today

You are all I need

There is something

I see in your eyes

Oh and it gives me butterflies

I just can’t stop thinking

You make me weaken

Don’t you know I will be true?

I just can’t breathe

Without you without you

I’m so lonely

Without you without you

I just can’t be

Without you without you

Cuz today

You are all I need

I’m going crazy without you

I’m going crazy without you

I’m going crazy without you

I just can’t breathe

Without you without you

I’m so lonely

Without you without you

I just can’t be

Without you without you

Cuz today

You are all I need

Rydel had let Curt into the house and was on the way with Curt behind her to tell Riker that Curt was there but when she got to Riker’s door she heard him singing and then she heard what he was singing and by Curt’s confused face he heard it too.

“Stay here and don’t let him see you when I open the door ok?” Rydel whispered to Curt.

Curt nodded and stepped to the side of the door and listened when Rydel went in and started talking to Riker when he finished singing.

“Alright bro, spill! Who has you so wound up in your feelings that you are singing that particular song?” asked Rydel eyeing Riker. She had a pretty good idea of who it was which is why she left Curt outside the door but she wanted to hear it from Riker.

“What are you talking about Rydel? I-I just felt like singing that song” replied Riker nervously.

Rydel gave her brother her best ‘yeah right’ look “Uh Riker, I may be younger than you but I’m not stupid! You are obviously pining over someone and I have a pretty good idea of who it might be, but I want you to tell me anyways” she said crossing her arms over her chest.

“What do you mean? Who is it that you think I like?” asked Riker convinced that there was no way she actually knew.

“Well let’s see you worked on Glee with him, he’s one of your best friends, he was until very recently married, need I go on?” she asked raising an eyebrow at Riker.

Riker was wide-eyed “How did you know that I liked Curt? I never told any of you, Hell I never told any of you that I even liked guys”

“Riker, really we all see the way you look at him and he’s obviously pretty dense if he doesn’t see it himself” replied Rydel

“Hey! I am not dense!” said Curt loudly walking into the room forgetting that Riker didn’t know he was there and that he was supposed to be being quiet.

Riker had a terrified look on his face “C-curt? How long have you been there?”

Rydel smiled “Oh he’s been outside the door the whole time. Well! You boys obviously have lots to talk about so I’ll just leave you to it” said Rydel skipping out of the room

“I hate her soo much right now!” sighed Riker

Curt smiled and chuckled “I don’t know maybe she was onto something, I mean would you ever have actually told me to my face that you liked me?”

“I’m not sure I was debating that very thing when I started singing, I’m sorry Curt you probably hate me now and never want to see me again” said Riker sadly looking down at the floor.

“Riker, look at me please” said Curt trying to catch Riker’s eye. When Riker looked up at him he walked over and sat on the bed next to him “Riker, I don’t hate you, and lately I’ve been noticing that I’ve been having much of the same feelings for you”

“Wait what?” asked Riker

Curt smiled “You heard me Ri, so I have to ask if you are willing to give ‘us’ a go?”

Riker nodded “Yes, but you’ll have to be patient with me, I’ve never really dated anyone before and I don’t want to rush anything”

Curt smiled “No worries Ri, I don’t want to rush into anything either so we’ll take it slow and you can set the pace.”

Riker nodded “Thanks Curt”

Curt nodded and slowly leaned into Riker giving him time to back away but Riker leaned into Curt as well and Curt slowly pressed his lips to Riker’s giving him a sweet chaste kiss. Riker leaned into the kiss more and Curt licked Riker’s bottom lip asking permission to deepen the kiss which Riker granted. Curt gave Riker the sweetest most passionate kiss and chuckled when he leaned back and noticed Riker was a little dazed from it.

“How did you do that?” asked Riker amazed at how good the kiss was.

Curt smiled “Practice”

Riker smiled getting a mischievous gleam in his eyes “Well in that case I think I need more practice Mr. Mega”

Curt chuckled “Well then Mr. Lynch allow me to teach you” he replied and leaned Riker back on the bed to do just that.


End file.
